Never Say I Don't
by LitLover 101
Summary: <html><head></head>On the day of her picture perfect wedding day to Tyler, Caroline is shocked to see her ex-husband, Klaus, appear. He's come to inform her that there's one little problem with her marrying Tyler, because she's still married to Klaus. Now, she has to choose between her new love and her old. What will she do? A requested story for Carlatab.</html>
1. Chapter 1

On the day of her picture perfect wedding day to Tyler, Caroline is shocked to see her ex-husband, Klaus, appear. He's come to inform her that there's one little problem with her marrying Tyler, because she's still married to Klaus. Now, she has to choose between her new love and her old. What will she do? A requested story for Carlatab.

****Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries TV show. That honor goes to Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson.****

**Hello, my lovely readers. This is a story that was requested by Carlatab a looooonnnnnng time ago that I meant to post many, many months ago. The premise for this story is hers and I would like to thank her for believing in my abilities as a writer to write her baby. On with the show…**

Chapter 1: Wedding Day Blues

Sucking in a deep breath, Caroline Forbes ran her tongue over her lower lip. 'Should she be wearing white today?' she thought silently, walking over to the dresser in Tyler's childhood room. She plucked up a pair of diamond drop earrings and slid each one into her earlobes, attempting to push her thoughts into a box that she then mentally kicked to the back of her mental closet. She was getting married today. She was happy. Everything was perfect. What could go wrong?

Walking with purpose to the door, Caroline picked up the end of her long dress and wrapped her hand around the doorknob. Pulling the door open, Caroline's jaw dropped when she found her older brother, Damon, standing with an open bottle of champagne in his hand. "Damon!" Caroline hissed. "What are you doing? You can't be drunk on my wedding day. Are you insane?"

Damon hiccupped before grinning widely. "According to my therapist 'I have issues." He retorted with a chuckle.

Caroline rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "I cannot believe that you would do this to me. This is my wedding day, Damon. Of all the days that you could do this, you pick today. Seriously, Damon! Does Elena know that you're drunk?" Looking over Damon's shoulder, Caroline searched for her bridesmaid through narrowed eyes. She would happily tear into her sister-in-law for not keeping her husband in check for one, very special day.

"Sheesh, Elena knew I was dunk on our wedding day. She just went with the flow," Damon informed Caroline as he began to sway and fell back against the opposite wall.

"I am going to kill you," Caroline hissed through clenched teeth.

Shaking his head back and forth slowly, Damon smirked. "No, you won't. You always say you will, but you never have."

Widening her eyes, Caroline threw her hands up in the air. "Damon, you are supposed to walk me down the aisle. You know how important this is to me!"

"Yeah, I do and I don't know why you chose me. Why not the good twin, Saint Stefan?" Damon snorted when he mentioned his nickname for Stefan.

"He is not a saint," Caroline snapped as her shoulders slumped. "You know that I wouldn't have asked you if there were anyone else."

Rolling his eyes, Damon narrowed them at his sister. "Number one, of course Stefan is a saint. Between the three of us he is the only good one. And number two there are plenty of men who would give you away." Beginning to laugh as Caroline's face turned red, Damon doubled over and nearly upended the bottle on the floor. "Number three, I am not your father so you can get over it. I'm not going to be the perfect grownup…"

Squeezing her eyes shut for a moment, Caroline sucked in a deep breath as her eyes filled with tears. It had only been a year since their father had had a heart attack and the Salvatore siblings had to come together to take care of each other while their Mother, Liz, forced one foot in front of the other. "Damon, please. Just go downstairs and drink some coffee. The wedding is about to start like really, really soon."

Opening his mouth and then closing it, Damon moved closer and looked down at Caroline. "Ask Stefan to do this. I. Am. Out. Of. Here." With that said, Damon whirled around and nearly fell on his face.

"Seriously!" Caroline shouted after her brother's departing back as he held up his hand and wiggled his fingers in a good-bye wave. "Damon!" Caroline shouted.

"What was that about?" Bonnie called as she hurried past Damon to stop in front of Caroline, who looked like she was about to explode, her face was so red. "What did he do this time? Do you want me to find Stefan and tell him to kick his ass?"

Nodding, her head wordlessly before she had fully processed what Bonnie had said Caroline began to shake her head. "No, Damon's just being Damon. You know how it is. Family knows how to hurt you the best."

"Don't I know," Bonnie replied with a chuckle. Her sad smile reminded Caroline that her best friend and maid of honor had already lost both her parents and her grandmother in a matter of years. She had not seen her mother since she was a toddler only to be reunited with Abby at the age of seventeen. After gathering that Bonnie was relatively happy and healthy, Abby had disappeared to parts unknown once more. Her father came back a year later but after suffering from a heart attack he had left as well. Bonnie's grandmother had gone to sleep one night and never woke up. If anyone knew what it meant to be hurt by family whether it was intentional or otherwise, it was Bonnie.

Forcing a cheerful smile, Caroline began to walk toward the staircase. "So, you ready to walk down the aisle?"

Bonnie's eyebrows rose. "I think that's supposed to be my line, Care. Unless you want to switch places. I'm not sure how your groom would feel about that though."

Shrugging, Caroline grinned, looking very much like her older brother. "You never know. Maybe he'll like you better."

"Uh huh," Bonnie began to laugh as she shook her head. "Caroline, are you sure that you didn't indulge in a little bit of what was in that bottle that Damon had with him?" Quirking an eyebrow, Bonnie tried to look fierce but the attempt was lost because her lips kept moving upward into a grin.

"Bonnie Bennett, I cannot believe that you would have the nerve to accuse me of drinking on my wedding day," Caroline exclaimed mockingly before letting out a loud giggle. It was nice to have Bonnie with her in her final moments of freedom before she became tied to someone else for all of eternity. Feeling her eyes widen at her own thoughts, Caroline quickly averted her gaze.

"Why not? Everyone knows that Damon was drunk on his wedding day," Bonnie informed Caroline who held up a hand in protest.

"That, my friend, is an urban legend. Here's how the story really went. Elena was panicking because she couldn't find her mother's pearl necklace. I went to find it -" Caroline was saying when Bonnie interrupted her.

"Yes, I remember that. And then you disappeared. I thought you were out making out with Matt or something," Bonnie said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't with Matt. We came to the wedding together because he didn't have a date that day," Caroline continued. "I found Damon and he was sitting on the floor of the room he was changing in. I could not believe it. I had never seen Damon as messed up as he was that night. He was freaking out, big time. Picture him sitting in his boxers." Stopping her speech, Caroline rolled her eyes as Bonnie's eyes glazed over and a dreamy smile appeared. "Snap out of it, Bennett. He's taken. Now, where was I… Oh, yeah. Okay. So, Damon was freaking out and he was crying. Yes, Damon freaking Salvatore, the guy with no sensitivity at all, was sobbing like a baby. This scared the hell out of me. I thought that something happened to Mom or Dad or Stef. But it was all because Damon was determined that he was the worst thing ever for Elena and he was freaking out so badly. Stefan showed up with a bottle of champagne and sat down with him. I kept pouring the drinks with my back turned and after the first two glasses Damon didn't seem notice that I was serving him water. That's why he and everyone else thought he was drunk and really needed to pee during the ceremony."

"Oh my God. That is a great story. I have to tell Jeremy," Bonnie informed Caroline with a wide grin.

"Nope," Caroline shook her head furiously. "You can't. Damon will kill me if he ever finds out that I'm the reason that he nearly peed himself walking away from the altar. I guess half the wedding night was spent in the bathroom."

Beginning to laugh even harder, Bonnie sucked in deep breath and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Are you ready to get married?"

"Sure. Why not?" Caroline replied with another one of those forced cheerful smiles. "But before I do I want you to spill the details on you and Jeremy."

"What? What me and Jeremy?" Bonnie looked confused as her eyebrows scrunched together. "Caroline, stop trying to play matchmaker. Jeremy is a good friend and he didn't have a date and I didn't have date. So, we're here together. End of story. When I meet someone that I want to date, you will be the first to know. Now, are you getting your scrawny butt down that aisle or do I have to tell the groom that you decided to hightail it the hell out here?"

"I did always want to go to Brazil," Caroline replied thoughtfully before smiling genuinely. "Who's going to walk me down the aisle now that Damon bailed on me?"

"Stefan," Bonnie answered as if it was obvious. "You know that Saint Stefan would do anything for you."

"Why does everyone always call him that?" Caroline blew out a frustrated breath as she spoke.

"Because Stefan is the good twin and you're the reformed bad twin," Bonnie replied with a shrug and a wide grin.

"I should kick your ass. Maid of honor or not," Caroline retorted.

"Are you ever going to get your booty down the aisle?" Elena Salvatore called as she appeared in a dark green, sleeveless dress that stopped at right above the knee. Her wide grin told the tale of a young woman who was perfectly content with the life that fate had bestowed on her. For a moment Caroline felt a spark of the old jealousy that used to consume her when they were in high school but she had made her peace with that demon long ago.

"Yes," Caroline replied. "But Damon ditched me. Can you think of a replacement?"

"Saint Stefan," Elena deadpanned with a giggle.

"Seriously!" Caroline shouted startling a group of catering people who were walking through the area with trays for the reception. Taking a deep, calming breath, Caroline forced yet another smile. "I do not want Stefan to walk me down that aisle. Okay!" Feeling her anger making her face flush, Caroline sucked in another deep breath.

"Caroline, you're kidding, right?" Elena shook her head. "If you want me to find Damon and threaten to withhold sex for a week I can do that. Although he will not be the only one being punished in that case."

"First of all, eww. Please, do not talk to me about sex with my brother. Second, no I'm not kidding. I do not want Stefan walking me down the aisle," Caroline replied quietly but firmly.

"Why?" Elena asked.

"Is it because of Kl-?" Bonnie asked before she could stop herself.

Caroline turned around on her heel to look at her friend and Bonnie knew that she had said the wrong thing. "Do not say his name today. Do you understand me," she whispered darkly.

Feeling her body tremble, Caroline remembered another day in which she had worn a light blue sun dress and a young man with dark, curly hair had taken her hand and made solemn vows to love, cherish and obey her till death do them part. He had carried her out of the church in his arms in spite of her protests that that was not tradition. His older brother had seemed to be amused at their antics as he opened an umbrella because, wouldn't you know London decided to be nice and stereotypical and rain poured down on them. The three had boarded a bus and Caroline had insisted on climbing to the top so that they could have privacy during the first minutes of their life together. "I love you," she had whispered, staring up at him with a wide grin as rain poured down on them and he pressed his lips to hers.

Blocking the thoughts from her mind, Caroline walked to the doors of the Lockwood mansion and she pulled them open. Outside there was light classical music playing that she had requested that calmed her nerves. Taking ahold of her veil, she pulled it down and waited for her bridesmaids to step in front of her. Giving a quick decisive nod, she marched toward the makeshift aisle. On either side were her and Tyler's friends and family. Well, what was left of their friends and families.

Tyler's parents were both gone. That was a good thing since Carol Lockwood had always treated Caroline with barely contained suspicion. As for Tyler's father, Caroline thought that the former mayor was a dick. Smiling behind her veil as she passed by the assorted guests, Caroline sighed in relief when she spotted Mason Lockwood. She had been afraid that Tyler's only family would not be able to attend due to living out of state and some crock of shit he had been spewing about obligations to his friends, Jules and Brady.

Moving her head to the left, Caroline smiled when she saw Jeremy standing beside one of Caroline's friends from college. She thought the girl's name was Anna. It was funny, college felt like forever ago but it was only four years since she had graduated. She had tried to keep in touch with her friends from Whitmore but, honestly, the good memories had been clouded over by later events.

Katherine and Tatia Gilbert, Elena's identical sisters were gossiping about someone in the aisle in front of them and Caroline's eyes traveled to the front aisle as she thought that she was so happy that she was a twin, not a triplet. Stefan was standing beside his girlfriend, Rebekah Mikaelson. Growling quietly, Caroline planned on telling "Saint Stefan" what she thought of his bringing the blonde to her wedding. Of all the people Stefan could have picked it had to be Rebekah. Rebekah seemed to feel Caroline's glare because she blushed and then moved to speak to someone on her other side.

As Caroline got closer her heart sunk as she recognized Elijah Mikaelson standing by his sister's side. Kol was on the other. He waved and Caroline felt her cheeks flush bright red beneath her veil. How could Stefan do this to her? Forcing her head to spin toward Tyler, Caroline felt her head moving against her will as she looked for the head of dark, curly hair again. Not seeing him, she did not know whether she felt relieved or disappointed.

Stopping at the end of the aisle, Caroline placed her hand in Tyler's and turned to face him. As she moved to face him out of her peripheral vision she saw two men appear at the end of the aisle. Inclining her head to peek at the two men, Caroline cursed under her breath when she saw Damon sitting down next the object of her irritation.

"Care, is something wrong?" Tyler asked, his eyes filling with concern.

"No. Everything's great. Can we hurry this up?" Caroline asked, turning her attention to the preacher who blinked back at her.

"Yes, of course. Dearly beloved," the preacher intoned and Caroline decided to tune him out. Beginning to tap her foot, Caroline's head would incline every once in a while to take in the two men at the back of the audience. Tyler was holding her hands and she was beginning to squeeze his maybe a little too tightly given the smile that had become frozen on his face as his eyes questioned hers. It was a good thing the veil was down; otherwise he would see the sorrow etched into her face.

"If anyone can think of a reason that this man and this woman should not be wed today, please, speak now or forever hold you peace," the preacher intoned and Caroline wanted to kick him.

When there was no sound Caroline spoke up. "It looks like no objections. Can we do the vows now?"

"Ye-" the preacher began when someone coughed loudly and Caroline turned to look at Stefan who had made the noise but he was looking at something else.

Turning her gaze slowly toward the back of the rows and rows of chairs, Caroline was sure she would kill him. Damon was on his feet. "I wanted to say something."

"Damon," Caroline growled but Elena was making her way toward her husband with a death glare that Caroline was sure meant that Damon would be punished for this.

"My friend, Klaus has something that he would like to tell the bride before this whole thing gets too out of hand, so to speak," Damon told everyone and Caroline looked at Klaus who had stood up and was now standing at the end of the aisle.

"Caroline, if I could have a word with you, love," Klaus called out and Caroline felt her heart squeeze painfully in her chest at the sight of him.

"I think that you're a little too late, Klaus," Caroline snapped, pulling her veil up. "You see I'm in the middle of something. It's called a wedding. If you can wait for about ten more minutes or until never then I will be happy to speak with you."

"Caroline, you really do want to listen to what I have to say," Klaus replied calmly and Caroline controlled the desire to walk down the aisle and slap him, hard.

Scoffing, Caroline turned back to Tyler. "If you will give me just one, teeny moment. I will be right back," she whispered.

Tyler nodded but he did not look happy. "Don't take too long."

"I won't. I promise," Caroline replied before hurrying down the aisle. Walking across the lawn until they were out of earshot, Caroline glowered at Klaus. "So, what's so important that you had to interrupt the most important day of my life?"

Klaus chuckled. "You know, Caroline, traditionally speaking, this is not the most important day of your life since this is not your first wedding."

"Well, you would be wrong, Klaus, because this is my first, real wedding. The other one was a joke and a big, fat mistake. Now, if you will excuse me I have to get married to someone worthy of me." Whirling around, Caroline was about to walk away from Klaus when he grabbed her by the wrist.

"Caroline, do not walk away from me," Klaus snarled, his face contorting and his lip curling back to expose his teeth. Softening at her frightened expression, Klaus sighed heavily. "Will you just listen to me for once in your young life?" Nodding, Caroline waited for Klaus to tell her whatever it was that was so important to him. "We are still married, sweetheart."

"What?" Caroline gasped, feeling the world beginning to spin. "That's impossible."

"You forgot to sign the divorce papers. Therefore, yes, it is highly possible," Klaus replied quietly.

Caroline looked toward Tyler at the end of the aisle. He looked concerned and she had no idea what to say other than. "Seriously!"

**I want to thank everyone who reads this story and ask if people have a minute or two to write a review so that I can send them to Carlatab to let her know how the story is going. **

**Thank you to everyone who favs, follows, reads and/or reviews our story. And thank you to everyone who favs and/or follows me as an author. **

**Peace,**

**Jessica**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, my lovely readers. And we're back. Thank you all for all the lovely favs, follows, reviews and for reading. Please, keep them coming because they are awesome and make my day. On with the show… **

Chapter 2: Arrogant Son of a Bitch

Caroline could feel her chest heaving. Her mind was whirling through the possibilities and could only come up with one; Klaus was a liar. Fortunately, Caroline already knew that Klaus was the king of liars. Damn him. Damn him for doing this to her. Shaking her head slowly, Caroline tried to not show her growing panic as the guests turned to stare at Caroline and Klaus as Tyler shifted from foot to foot, looking more pensive by the minute.

Finally, Caroline looked up at Klaus through narrowed eyes with her shoulders squared. "You're a _liar_ and you're _insane_. Now, you can leave _willingly_ or I will let _security_ escort you out," she said with a wide smile as if they were having a pleasant conversation.

Klaus smirked down at her and even had the nerve to wave at Tyler who waved back with a look of bewilderment. "_No_, love, I can assure you that you will do _no_ such thing for two reasons. One, you do not want me to make a scene and as much as I do so _hate_ to draw that type of attention to ourselves when we could settle things in a more _private_ manner." Klaus turned his back to the assembled guests, cutting off Caroline's view of Tyler as his eyes roved over her dress. "And, _oh_, I would relish the opportunity to settle things with you when you look so _stunning_."

Drawing in a quick breath, Caroline felt her cheeks begin to turn rosy as Klaus' stare made her conjure up images of lying with him in bed during their honeymoon with a bottle of whip cream. No, he would not do this to her. He would not reel her back in. He had her and he lost her. And there was no way in hell she would allow him to hurt her like the last time. "Caroline!" Elena cried from behind Klaus.

Caroline peered around Klaus just as Elena moved around him with her hand on her protruding bump. Giving Klaus a scathing look, Elena focused her attention on Caroline. "Caroline, what's going on? _Who_ is this guy? People are asking whether you're going to ditch Ty and Ty looks like he's about to have a heart attack up there. And who in the hell are _you_? Are you invited because you're ruining the event of the season and Caroline may have enough manners to not kick your ass out but my _husband_ and his _brother_ will have no problem escorting you away because this is a _private_ event!" Elena said in a rush as she folded her arms and glared up at Klaus who smiled down at her.

"You must be Elena Gilbert. Damon has told me so much about you," Klaus said, reaching out for Elena's hand which had dropped to her side as her jaw dropped with it at Klaus' use of her and Damon's names.

"_Who_ is he?" Elena asked Caroline again as Caroline gritted her teeth. She was about to speak when Klaus freakin' Mikaelson had to jump right in there.

Caroline rolled her eyes and folded her own arms over her chest. "I'm Klaus Mikaelson. I was your husband's roommate in college," Klaus said smoothly and Elena's eyebrows furrowed.

"That's funny. Damon _never_ mentioned you," Elena told Klaus suspiciously.

"You could say again," Tatia Gilbert said as she came to join their group with her arm linked through Katherine's who was eyeing Klaus up like he was prime rib, or a sale on Jimmy Choos. Shifting her weight to her other side, Caroline tried to keep the irritation that she felt when Katherine grinned at Klaus to herself. This was hell. Yes, she was in hell. "Where has Damon been hiding you? I thought he already introduced me to all his _single_ friends." Tatia said with a loud giggle.

'God, was Tatia drunk during her wedding?' Caroline thought, feeling disgusted as Rebekah and Bonnie came to join the group.

"Nik?" Rebekah gasped. "What are you doing here?"

Klaus shrugged. "I was in town on a bit of business, Bekah. Didn't know that an old friend's sister was getting married but I wanted to drop by and wish the girl the best of luck."

"You _should_ have told me that you were coming. Then you could have ridden with me and Stefan," Rebekah replied with a wide innocent smile. That was great, so it looked like the Mikaelson sister was still in the dark.

"I would have loved to but I had something I had to take care of first. That's why I was running a bit late," Klaus explained as Rebekah's eyes moved down to the papers in his hands.

"And what is _that_ about?" Rebekah asked. She was always too nosey for her own good.

"_Nothing_," Caroline said quickly.

Klaus began to chuckle when all the women in the group gave Caroline a look like she was losing it. And it was true. Caroline was losing it. Her dream day was beginning to unravel and she had been talking to Klaus for too long. Tyler was going to want to know what the hell was going on. Then Damon appeared. "Hey, you know that the National Weather Forecast just announced that there is a possibility of a thunderstorm any time now?" he told them almost gleefully.

Glaring at her older brother, Caroline tried to keep her cool as Damon stuffed his hands into his pants' pockets. "Then I guess we'll have to _hurry_ up then. Damon, can you show Klaus inside and I will _deal_ with him soon. I _have_ to get married now." Moving to walk around Klaus, Caroline was not shocked when Damon grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a hug.

"You know that you can't do that, my darling little sister, unless you want to go to jail for _bigamy_," Damon muttered into her ear.

Forcing a smile as she caught sight of Tyler who was checking his phone, Caroline whispered back. "If you don't let go of me and stop adding to Klaus' bullshit charade you won't have to worry about getting Elena pregnant again because you will be missing the _essential_ parts to do so." Pushing Damon away lightly, Caroline moved to walk away again when she heard the sound of thunder overhead.

"Now, that seems like a _bad_ omen. And I don't believe in such things," Klaus informed everyone with another one of those smiles that Caroline used to find so charming back when she was his student. Now, she just found them to be another lie. That was all that Klaus was full of; lies. "Personally, I would never get married on a day like this. It would seem to be the beginning of _unfortunate_ events to come."

Whirling on her heel, Caroline moved so that she was an inch from Klaus' smug, smiling face. "If I wanted advice then I would call my lawyer, not some… some… Argh." Growling, Caroline could only seethe as Klaus shook his head slowly.

"You know, for a woman who's about to commit her life to another, you do not seem all that happy," Klaus murmured and that was it. Caroline was actually going to hit him. And then she could go to jail for assault and battery, but it would be totally worth it. As she doubled up her fist, she heard someone call her name.

"Caroline," Tyler called as he excused himself so that he could get through the gathering to his frustrated bride. "Caroline, _what's_ going on?"

Turning on her heel to look at Tyler, Caroline felt her body shake slightly. He did not deserve for her to not tell him what was going on. But how could she? "Hey, honey, you see I made a very big mistake by falling in love with my teacher, who was my older brother's college roommate. And I kind of married him. But then I divorced him because he wasn't who I thought he was and now he's here lying his ass off and telling this story about how we're still married because he's crazy. Possibly he's a stalker. Maybe we should call the police and have him deported. That sounds great, right? Then we can just not do this big wedding thing and hit City Hall so that when our marriage doesn't work then we can say we saved on expenses?"

There were too many thoughts going through Caroline's head when she finally spoke up. "Hi, Tyler, I am sooooo sorry. I don't know _what's_ going on. You see, this _guy_," Caroline waved at Klaus without looking at him, "is one of Damon's old friend's from college and he wanted to catch up with Damon and he told me that he mixed up the time of when the wedding was. _Right_, Klaus?" Caroline asked with a wide smile as she turned to stare at him with a hard look.

Klaus looked at his watch, with an amused expression. "Yes, it _does_ seem that I'm quite late. You see, I meant to show up about two hours ago but I suppose that Damon gave me the wrong directions."

"Did not," Damon argued with a glimmer in his eye when he looked at Klaus that made Caroline want to kick him. When this whole disaster of a day was over she would kick him and hard.

"Okay. But that doesn't really explain why you needed to talk to Caroline. I mean couldn't you have talked to Damon instead of interrupting the wedding?" Tyler asked Klaus with a frown. He didn't seem angry, just confused.

"Well, mate, that's the other problem. You see, Damon did not tell me that this was wedding wedding. He had me thinking that this was the wedding _rehearsal_. Of course when I saw how radiant the bride looked I should have known better. But you think funny things when you're on a plane for hours with small children crying because all they'll show is a film about an apocalypse," Klaus explained with his best apologetic look. Caroline was not buying his act for a moment. She just couldn't believe it when Tyler began to laugh like this actually funny.

This was their wedding day. Tyler should be pissed. He should be calling the police. Or ordering his friends from his old high school football days to manhandle Klaus out into the parking lot. He should be having Klaus tied to a chair with a roll of duct tape covering every square inch of his body. But, no. Hell no! He was laughing like Klaus was the funniest man that he'd ever met. Now, Caroline wanted to slap Tyler. Jackass. "Tyler," Caroline snapped with her hands on her hips when she heard another bolt of lightning overhead.

"Yeah, Care?" Tyler replied as he wiped tears that were rolling down his cheeks, away. He was grinning like as idiot and Caroline stopped herself from hitting him with her bouquet. Her feet were beginning to ache from wearing these instruments of beauty that felt like torture devices after a few hours.

"We need to hurry up," Caroline snapped at Tyler. "Damon said there's a storm coming."

"Correction, love, the storm is _here_," Klaus informed her and Caroline ignored him.

"Ty, you _do_ want to do this today, _don't_ you?" Caroline asked Tyler. Her heart began to pick up speed with every new word that left her mouth. Maybe Klaus was right. Maybe she shouldn't marry Tyler. Maybe all of these roadblocks were appearing for a reason and not just because Klaus was insane. Oh, God. Now, she was letting him get in her head. No, she would not allow him to invade her new life and destroy all the good she had created like he had with their marriage. That was never going to happen again. Straightening up to her full height, Caroline beamed at Tyler. "Because I am _soooo_ ready to be the next Mrs. Lockwood."

"There was a first?" Klaus joked and Tyler began to laugh again.

"Yeah, my mom," Tyler told Klaus. Damn Klaus for distracting Tyler from his duty today.

Reaching out, Caroline placed both of her hands on Tyler's face and forced him to look at her. "Hi, there. I'm going to you wife. Not _him_," Caroline nodded in Klaus' direction. "Now, I just need you to go back down that aisle before all of our guests walk out."

"Got ya," Tyler said with another laugh as he pressed a kiss to her forehead before walking back down the aisle at a leisurely pace. What? Did he think that he was at a freakin' park, taking a freakin' stroll? It was taking everything in Caroline to not scream at him to move his sorry ass.

"Elena, can you go apologize for the wait? And, Bonnie, can you find Mr. Mikaelson somewhere to sit. Preferably in the _back_ since he's had enough attention on _my_ day?" Caroline ordered her friends.

"Not a problem," Bonnie replied.

"Nonsense," Rebekah protested with a scowl. "Nik can sit with _me_. I promise I can make sure that he will behave. One of the wonders of being a sister is that you know all the dirty, little secrets that your brothers want to keep to themselves." Taking Klaus by the hand, Rebekah began to yank Klaus down the aisle. For a moment Caroline found herself smiling at the sister and brother. She wished she had had Rebekah around when she had been married to Klaus. Maybe things would have worked out differently. But they were what they were. There was no changing the past. There was only looking forward to the future.

As Katherine and Tatia reclaimed their seats, Caroline started to move to the end of the aisle when Damon slid his arm through hers. Looking up at her brother, Caroline felt surprised since he was not throwing her over his shoulder and trying to carry her away. "Damon?" she whispered.

"I think this _is_ a mistake, Care. But it's _your_ mistake to make. I guess. And I guess that I'll shell out the bail money when you get arrested," Damon quipped as they headed down the aisle, achingly slowly. Damon looked down at Caroline with a proud smile when they finally made it to the end of the aisle. "I love you, Caroline," he whispered into her ear as he hugged her and then placed her hand in Tyler's. "You hurt her and I will _end_ you," Damon informed Tyler, whose face drained of color as Damon patted him on the shoulder and then took a seat.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today," the minster began to drone on as Caroline felt her mind begin to wonder. She closed her eyes for a second and saw Klaus. He had been so nervous waiting for her to show up at the little church. She had been just as nervous since she had no friends or family that would be with her during the event. But she had felt gleeful. Marrying Klaus was going to be the best decision of her entire life.

"Caroline, do you take Tyler to be your -" the minster began when there was a clap of thunder and everyone looked at the sky. The man looked at Caroline and she nodded for him to continue. "Caroline, do you take," this time he was cut off by another clap of thunder that lit up the sky and from the corner of her eye, Caroline saw people begin to get up and walk away.

"Caroline, are you sure that you want to do this _today_?" Tyler asked Caroline as he looked at the darkening sky. The wind was beginning to pick up, causing her skirt to whirl around her legs.

"YES!" Caroline shouted. "Hurry up," she ordered the minster only to have her words drift away as the minster held his hands up to say that he didn't hear her. Caroline growled. "Just get _on_ with it!" she screamed when the wind died down and Tyler's eyebrows rose as Caroline gave the minster a look full of murderous intent. "Just marry us before I tell everyone in town that you suck!" Caroline spat.

"Caroline, you're sounding like one of those bridezillas on TV," Tyler said with a laugh and Caroline turned her rage on him.

"Just… just shut up and marry me, you idiot," Caroline snarled at Tyler who frowned at her and opened his mouth when there was another burst of lightening. This time it hit a tree which fell and hit the house.

"Now, that looks like a sign from God that perhaps this is _not_ the right day to be married, Miss Forbes," the minster told Caroline who glared at him.

"Why don't you take your signs from God and," more lightening prevented the guests from hearing the rest of Caroline's words but they could guess from the look of horror that passed over the minster's face before he, too, began to hurry away from the couple. "Is there _anyone_ here who's ordained?" Caroline shouted to the guests who began to flee when fat rain drops began to descend and her dress flattened to her body as her mascara that was supposed to be waterproof ran down her face.

"I guess this just isn't our day?" Tyler said gently, when he went to wrap an arm around Caroline's shoulders, she shoved her bouquet into his chest. Taking a few step down the aisle, Caroline leaned down, took off her amazingly expensive shoes and sat them down. If someone else wanted them they were welcome to them. Unzipping her dress, she allowed it to pool around her feet before she stepped out of it. Walking into the house, Caroline found that her friends and their dates were roaming the halls and the living room.

Making her way into the kitchen, Caroline found Klaus making a pot of tea. "Hello, love. I told you that the thunder was a bad sign," he told her and Caroline stared up at him blankly for a long moment before blinking rapidly.

"Klaus, where are the papers?" Caroline asked him with an innocent look.

"Right here. Don't worry. They're still dry. Good as new really," Klaus informed her as she snatched them out of his hand.

"_Good_. Because tomorrow we're going to see _my_ lawyer who is going to prove that you're trying to commit fraud and then I'm going to sue the pants right off of you for what you pulled today," Caroline hissed as she searched Klaus' eyes for some kind of sign that he understood what she was saying. The smirk told her that he did not.

"You know, Caroline, if you want me out of my pants so very _desperately_, all you have to do is ask." Klaus replied, pressing his body closer to hers and she could feel his hot breath on her earlobe which made her entire body tremble. "In the meantime I suggest some tea and that you go upstairs and get out of those wet garments," he nodded at her slip that was showing her bra, panties garter belt and stockings. "Before you catch a cold."

Scoffing, Caroline shook her head as she backed away while the kettle let off steam. "The day that I need something from _you_ again will be a cold one in hell," she told Klaus before turning her back and walking away.

**Have a question or comment? Hit the review bow like crazy! I will see all of you lovely people next month! **

**Answers to reviews:**

**Jessinicole: Thank you. **

**Klaroline4everlove: There will clues to why Klaus and Caroline divorced and flashbacks that will tell the whole story but slowly. I know, I know. Move faster. ;)**

**Mysticbaker: And it's back. **

**MrsLeaMorgan: More. More. More and there will be oh, yes, more. **

**Guest: Thank you and shoulda. Woulda. Opps. To be continued…**

**Guest: Thank you bunchs. **

**NikMik: The reason that Caroline wanted Damon to walk her down the aisle is somewhat complicated but will become clear when I develop their relationship growing up. Thank you for reviewing. **

**Guest: Thank you. **

**Meruhime: Thank you. And now he did. All will be explained with time. **

**Laikaa: We will see in flashbacks and some conversation why Klaus and Caroline went their separate ways. Caroline does love Tyler. Whether she is in love with Tyler or was ever in love with Tyler is still a mystery and we will have to see how is unfolds. **

**Libra86: Thank you. **

**JuseaPeterson: All will be explained in the course of the story… **

**Goldenhumingbird: I did! Kind of. **

**Peace,**

**Jessica **


End file.
